A wide variety of storage safes and cases are currently available. However, there is no universal solution to fill every role, or to fit every budget. Storage options are intended to perform one or more of the following principal tasks, which they do with varying degrees of effectiveness. These include securing and storing valuables out of sight; protecting valuables from physical damage; and acting act as a theft deterrent.
For example, gun case devices capable of being carried in and/or used in motor vehicles and homes are well known. Gun cases, referred collectively herein as storage cases, are for storing a gun such as handgun, shotgun or rifle. Gun cases of this type currently available on the market are typically weather-resistant and/or weather-proof, and are made from durable hard or soft material. Most storage containers have a padded, shock-absorbing interior to protect the firearm during transportation. Some gun cases even have multi-purpose storage compartments or modules that are attached or integrated to the interior and/or exterior of the case.
Examples of such gun cases can be found in the patent literature as well as commercial brochures and advertisements for storage containers. In its most rudimentary form, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,550 to Bradley et al. discloses a commonly used suitcase-like gun case formed from a moldable material, such as a synthetic resin, which has compartments or cavities for the gun parts and for accessories, in which the carrying handle is directly secured to the part of the case in which the gun parts and accessories are supported. The gun case protects the gun parts from moisture and other abrasive or corrosive materials and can conveniently be used to support and protect the gun from coming in contact with the ground. The cavities may include cover plates, felt pads or other securing means to hold the gun within the cavities during transportation. The gun case of the Bradley disclosure is a type of one of the most common commercially available storage containers and had no provisions for securely mounting it to a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,036 to Neal relates to a shock proof gun case especially adapted for guns equipped with telescopic sights or other mechanism easily rendered inoperative if the gun is subjected to severe jars or strains. The case includes an internal compartment surrounded on all sides by a heavy padding of foam rubber or its equivalent, thereby protecting the gun and its accessories from injury or being thrown out of adjustment by the rubber cushion. The rubber cushion is of sufficient thickness that some pressure is required to close the case, thereby causing the gun to be partially imbedded in the cushion when at rest. The gun case is not particularly suited for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,385, to Pinkerton et al., pertains to a vehicle mounted gun rack including various mechanical locking devices for locking guns in a rack for safe keeping therefor and an electrical locking means operatively connected to the vehicle battery. While adapted for motor vehicles, the firearms remain in full view at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,491 to Townsend et al. also relates to gun racks of the horizontal type with means provided to lock guns in position against unauthorized removal and discloses a vehicle mounted gun rack having a slidable mechanism thereon for cooperating with the stock portion of a gun to lock the gun in position in said gun rack and a key operated lock for operating the slidable mechanism to lock said gun in position or to enable removal of said gun from said rack. The locking gun rack may offer some measure of security by providing locks for the guns but the guns remain in full view at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,969 to Cardenas discloses a portable gun rack adapted to engage the rear of the back seat of a sports vehicle which allows the guns to be supported in such a manner so as to have them oriented scope-side down which is a more stable manner for transport. The rack is secured to the vehicle seat via tie-downs and a decorative over cover for the gun rack is provided to help to disguise the presence of the weaponry and thus to reduce the incidence of theft. The gun rack disclosed offers little by way of effective security for the guns or for hiding the gun rack and seriously deterring theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,021 to Settina teaches a gun case for mounting in a vehicle including a container within which the gun is substantially entirely contained and an electrically actuated locking container lid. The lock includes a plurality of latches spaced along the gun case and a common actuator plate which slides longitudinally to unlock the latches in response to an electrical actuator device such as a solenoid or an electric motor. The container pivots down to a lowered unlocked position away from the lid to enable the gun to be removed from the container and a key actuated mechanism moves the actuator plate to unlock the container when the electrical actuator does not operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,796 to Cislo teaches a gun lockbox resistant to forced entry including a guard member formed to an inside edge of a housing half, and one or more locks in an opposing housing half which engage the guard member, for securing the housing halves together and preventing insertion of a prying tool there between. The gun lockbox may also include clip members to attach the lockbox to a stationary object within a transport vehicle or to a wall, the clip members preferably consisting of complementary brackets with the attachment hardware being located inside the lockbox, to prevent easy theft of the lockbox outright.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,346 to Haas relates to a gun rack for nondestructive use in any of a variety of vehicle models—generally comprising two substantially L-shaped vehicle engagement members, each having a leg portion and a foot portion, and a cross bar disposed between the upper end of the leg portions. The cross bar, or member, is dependently supported by the leg portions and comprises at least one trough adapted to support the stock portion of a gun. The gun rack is specifically adapted for repeated secure placement in, and total removal from, a vehicle without incurring damage to the vehicle during placement, use or removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,313 to Wolfe pertains to a security enclosure for a handgun includes an enclosure base having an opening to an interior portion and a cover configured to selectively cover the opening in the enclosure base. The cover may be configured in a manner to rotate from a first position in which the cover blocks access to the interior portion of the enclosure base to a second position in which the cover allows access to the interior portion of the enclosure base. A gun enclosure may be rotatably disposed within the enclosure base. The security enclosure may be configured in a manner allowing it to be securely affixed within the vehicle so that it cannot easily be removed by unauthorized persons. A biometric recognition device may be configured to operatively unlock the cover when exposed to a required feature of an authorized user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,188 to Brown teaches a system for securely storing a weapon within a tray including a portable safe having an interior space sized and shaped for retaining the tray and the contained weapon. In addition, the system includes a mounting module attachable to a fixed surface including specifically motor vehicles. The mounting module includes an interior space for holding the portable safe and an access control system for locking the portable safe within the interior space of the mounting module. The access control system allows access by an authorized user and denies access of the weapon within the portable safe to an unauthorized user. The weapon is contained in the tray, the tray is retained in the portable safe and the portable safe is held in the interior space of the mounting module. Multiple mounting modules can be positioned throughout a home, office, vehicle, or wherever rapid access, convenience and weapon security are desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,745 to Bond et al. teaches a firearm case which is attachable to a motor vehicle and specifically a motorcycle. The case comprises a frame which holds and encloses a firearm. The frame includes a firearm lock and latch that securely locks the firearm in place. A housing surrounds the frame as to enclose the frame and firearm, safe from the weather, theft and minor damage. An optional remotely operated control system unlocks the firearm case and the firearm lock simultaneously for quick and easy access to the firearm.
Additionally, patent publication US 2013/0284780 to Beckwith et al. relates to a multi-compartment gun case for front or rear mount on an ATV type motor vehicle. The gun case comprises an upper storage compartment suitable for storage of a rifle and a lower storage compartment suitable for storage of other equipment. The upper storage compartment opens towards the seating position of the ATV to allow for quick and easy access of a stored rifle to the driver without the need to dismount, while the lower storage compartment opens away from the driver towards an area accessible when dismounted so that a user does not need to mount the ATV to access the lower storage compartment.
In addition to gun storage type cases, portable storage cases for storing valuables such as money, jewelry, family heirlooms, legal documents, etc. are also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,424 to Oliver is directed to a portable lock box including a box-shaped base member having an open front and top and a box-shaped front closure member having an open back and top. The base and front closure members include complementary horizontal support members and the front closure member is dimensioned to be slidably received through the open front of the base member to form a base assembly that may be filled with ballast. Respective support members define apertures through which elongate fasteners may be extended when aligned so as to couple the front closure member to the base member. A top panel is configured for slidable engagement with the base member so as to cover the open top. The top panel and base member include corresponding bores through which a rod may be extended and locked. Selected items may be stowed for safekeeping in a compartment mounted to an underside of the top panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,580 to Franks is for a lock box for installation in closets. This invention discloses a lockbox or safe for storing possessions, which can be installed in a closet in a manner that requires opening the lockbox before it can be removed from the closet. This is done by providing one or more extensions (such as side walls, rigid shafts, or end caps) that can be extended outwardly from either or both sides of the lockbox. When retracted, the lockbox has dimensions that allow it to be inserted into the closet through the closet door. After it is positioned on the floor of the closet, the compartment door is opened. This provides access to a mechanism that controls the positioning of the extensions, such as bolts or cotter pins that interact with multiple spaced holes in sliding mechanisms. The extension locking mechanism is unlocked, and the extensions are pushed outwardly until they press against the side walls of the closet. As long as the lockbox remains locked, the extensions pressing against the side walls of the closet will prevent the lockbox from being removed from the closet, unless the door jamb and/or closet walls are destroyed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,362 to Wildmuth is for a mobile-immobile safe. The mobile-immobile safe is provided with internal removable excess mass which renders the container relatively immobile until the mass is removed. The mass may be, for example, water stored between inner and outer walls of the container or lead shot, steel balls or antifreeze. Normal access to the mass for removal thereof, in order to render the container relatively mobile, is available only after the door of the container has been opened.
Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,606 to Chardon et al. is for a shelter for protecting large-size objects. A shelter for protecting large-size objects, such as open-air machines, cycles, motorcycles, windsurfers, etc. . . . comprises, on its front face, a door giving access to the interior of the shelter and, in its lower part, a flooring on which the object or objects to be protected with beneath the flooring, a compartment in which is housed a heavy mass of which the weight is transferred onto the walls of the shelter, in order to considerably increase the total weight of the shelter and prevent easy handling thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,684 to Miller et al. is for a removably anchored box. The removably anchored box provides an easily transportable, general purpose box which may be carried about by hand and then anchored to rails and locked in place. Once the lid is locked on the box, no one without a key can move the box from the anchor rails. The invention is primarily intended as a portable trunk for mounting on a truck; however, it may be used anytime that a box is to be mounted on a chassis, such as a toolbox mounted on a wheeled dolly, a tool room shelf, or the like, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,041 by Wood is for a beach locker. A security lock box for use primarily at beaches having a vertical shaft terminating at its lower end with a screw and an upper end which releasably engages a crank which can be utilized to turn the shaft and by virtue of the screw engage the shaft into the ground, subsequent to which the crank is released from the shaft, the shaft tip inserted through a hole in the lock box, a keeper is inserted on the shaft to retain the lock box, and the lock box is locked, securing within the tip of the shaft so that it may not be rotated and any valuables which have been put into the box.
Finally, Publication No. US20100282136 A1 discloses a portable vault assembly that can provide secure on-site storage, yet may be disassembled easily for removal to a new location when desired. The portable vault includes sections that are independently portable but which feature a combined weight that makes it impossible for the secured container, or vault, to be carried. Further embodiments rely upon features of the site where the vault is assembled to create a secure space, and independent portable vaults may be co-joined to form integrated but separate storage compartments, or one large central storage bin, as desired. Anchoring options, and further theft deterrence features are also disclosed including integration to the work site environment.
It will be appreciated that where storage cases in the form of lock boxes, cabinets, chests, etc., are reasonably transportable, these cases usually suffer from deficiencies from the standpoint of security. Filing cabinets, dressers, and chests and the like are commonly provided with locks; however, such locks can typically be easily bypassed. For example, it is not uncommon for one to break into such structures with a crowbar or other tool, and since this could normally be accomplished with minimum delay, the security of such structures is not of great significance. While these types of structures may serve, for example, to prevent access by children, they would not be suitable to prevent theft. Where the structures are portable enough to be easily handled by individuals, the entire structure including its contents could also be equally easily transported by thieves to a remote location where they could obtain access to the storage case contents at their leisure.
It will be appreciated that the prior art lacks a suitable storage cases for both protecting and securely transporting valuables that may be unobtrusively and temporarily or permanently anchored to an interior surface of mobile structures as well as immobile structures while concealing both the contents of the storage case and the means by which the storage case is secured.
It will likewise be appreciated that most prior art storage cases are also easily recognizable to potential thieves. For example, storage containers typically look like storage containers; most safes are generally readily visually identifiable, essentially announcing to even the untrained observer “VALUABLES INSIDE!” Thus, in many instances, these cases and safes lack any real theft deterrent value especially when such cases come into plain view of an observer who may recognize the nature of the case or safe and wish to steal or otherwise gain unauthorized access to the contents within the case or safe. Additionally, known prior art cases of these types lack the ability to covertly hide the nature of the case.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the storage case may include an outer cover or shell of durable material which may conceal or otherwise divert attention away from the actual nature of the case. For example, the outer shell could have the appearance of a duffle bag or other piece of luggage. Alternatively, it could have the appearance of a cardboard box or other structure such as a piece of furniture such as a small filing cabinet, a small chest of drawers or hassock, even a trash can. Preferably still, the outer cover is rigid, semi-rigid or soft-sided but which is cut, rip or tear proof and largely impervious to casual tampering. Significantly, the outer cover also houses the internal cable wire systems that are integral to the securing mechanism of both the contents of the case and of the case to a structure on to which the case is permanently or semi-permanently attached.
Prior to applicant's invention disclosed in application Ser. No. 15/092,288, there was no effective way to secure firearms to mobile structures like vehicles, such as pickup trucks and SUVs. Most pickup trucks lack locking trunks, and there are no means to secure cases onto the flat bed area. Similarly, in SUVs there is virtually nothing to prevent a thief from simply smashing a vehicle window and grabbing a storage case which is left out in plain view.
The safe of the present invention has the advantage over the prior art in that the valuables are completely contained within an outer shell within which a storage case is locked securely to protect it from being tampered with by unauthorized personnel and to prevent it from removal by intentional efforts of unauthorized persons. Another advantage is that the outer protective container housing the storage case allows the storage safe to be displayed in such a way so as to not reveal or even suggest the contents therein.
Still another advantage of the storage safe of the present invention is that the rigid, semi rigid, or soft-sided outer shell container provides added measures against tampering with and/or removal of the contents of the safe. The storage safe of the present invention has the added advantage that it may be securely permanently or semi permanently mounted to a structure in a secure storage position using mounting tie downs and brackets in such a way that the securing mechanisms for the storage safe remain substantially obstructed from the plain view of an observer.